Fireworks
by animeroxursox
Summary: Soul and Maka first met at Shibusen, where they were intrigued with each other, and could understand eachother. Songfic (Fireworks by Katy Perry), SoMa, slight Kid/Liz


I** wish I owned Soul Eater**

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_  
_Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_  
_Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin_  
_Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

Soul was sick of it. He was sick of having a new meister each week. _His mind is twisted_, they'd say. _I can't work with him!_

But they don't understand! None of them! They didn't know that he could hear what they would say about him. They didn't know that he could see through their looks of pity. To be honest, he was considering going back to being Soul Evans. He was so excited to go to Shibusen, but then his meisters saw his teeth and his twisted personality.

Especially the teeth.

He had unnaturally sharp teeth. They were as sharp as a shark's, and had actually made a baby cry. It made all his meisters uneasy. Even his best friend, Black*Star, was uneasy. He felt evil, like a monster.

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?_

Maka's parents were fighting again. She really hated it. First, she couldn't find a weapon that she could match wavelengths with, and now her parents were divorcing. They didn't tell her, oh no. She found the divorce papers. She was holding them in her lap right now, as her parents fought over who had the papers last.

"You scumbag! First you're caught with a whore, and now you lost the papers!" Kami yelled.

"Me! I didn't touch the papers!" Spirit yelled back.

A single tear slid down Maka's cheek, and dropped on the papers. Then more and more, all of them blurring her vision and the ink on the papers.

"You're a whore!" Spirit shouted.

"Well, i'm the only one you haven't slept with!" Lami roared back.

That was it.

She opened the door with a bang, causing both parents to shut up.

"HERE! Here are your goddamn papers! If it'll make you shut up!" she yelled. "Have you ever even thought of how this affects me! Have you!"

Both parents lowered their gazes. Maka stomped into her room, and covered herself in her covers. She fell asleep that night with tear streaks making intricate patterns across her cheeks.

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_  
_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh_  
_As you shoot across the sky_

Maka was walking in the halls of Shibusen, books clutched to her chest. The divorce was made official last night. Her dad gained custody of her, which confirmed her plans to move out.

Her mom left that morning to find herself in the world. She had said bye to Maka, but Maka was ignoring everything.

She accidentally bumped into someone and dropped her books. The first thing she noticed is that he was wearing a suit.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" she asked. She then covered her mouth, eyes wide.

He blushed. "It's the only thing I packed..." he replied.

She then gathered her things and left.

Something about him intrigued her...

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_  
_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh_  
_You're gonna leave 'em falling down_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_  
_You're original, cannot be replaced_  
_If you only knew what the future holds_  
_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

Soul snuck off to Shibusen's music room. He couldn't get that girl off his mind. There was something about her...

He sat down in front of the piano, and started to pour out his emotions. First it started out sad, and the as the notes got deeper, so did the sadness until it was inescapable. Then they became higher, then lower, then higher, until the tune became twisted, not containing a single happy note.

Soul didn't notice the figure in the corner until he finished. She started clapping slowly, and Soul turned around quickly to view the intruder.

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know_

Maka clapped slowly when he finished his song, tears streaming down her face. She could really feel the music. It was like someone had reached into his soul and pulled out the contents.

And she loved it, every minute of it.

When he turned around, she immediately hugged him, crying even more. He was taken back. Was she crying because it was horrible?

"That was amazing!" she said.

"I know it was...wait what?!" he replied.

"It was simply amazing. It was like you poured the contents of your soul into the song!"

"That was just a glimpse into my soul... and you're not afraid?" he asked.

"Why would I be?"

He held out a hand and smiled his shark-toothed grin for the first time in weeks. "My name's Soul Eater."

Maka didn't even flinch when she saw his teeth. "Maka Albarn." She accepted his hand.

_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine_

_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh_  
_As you shoot across the sky_

_Baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, let your colors burst_  
_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh_  
_You're gonna leave 'em falling down_

It was three years since Maka and Soul met. About a day after, they became weapon and meister, and then very good friend.

They eventually moved in together 'as friends', they insisted. After battling Medusa, Asura, and turning Soul into a Death Scythe, they became _very_ close. Not as close as they both secretly wanted, though.

Soon though, their wishes would be fulfilled.

_Boom, boom, boom_

_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
_It's always been inside of you, you, you_  
_And now it's time to let it through_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh_  
_As you shoot across the sky_

Even though Soul and Maka both graduated from Shibusen, they still attended the anniversary parties. This year wouldn't be any different.

Maka and Soul showed up to the party, Soul in his signature pinstripe suit, and Maka in a forest green dress, the same shade as her eyes. The dress was sleeveless, and ended just above the ankles. A black silk sash held up the bottom of the dress, tied around the waist. Kid was standing with Liz and Patti at the door, but everyone knew he was going with Liz.

"Hello Soul, Maka. You're looking perfectly symmetrical tonight." Kid greeted them. That was his way of saying that you looked absolutely fabulous.

"Thanks." They said in unison. They walked in, and they were greeted by the sight of Black*Star devouring every edible thing in sight, and Tsubaki trying to calm him down.

Naturally, Black*Star turned on his selective memory and was ignoring the camellia blossom. Maka sighed. Even after 5 years, nothing changed.

Death walked up to the weapon-meister duo. "Hey guys! I would recommend the salmon, but Black*Star already started on it." At the word 'salmon', Soul ran over to Black*Star, literally pulled him off the salmon, and started devouring it. Tsubaki ran over to Black*Star, checking if the assassin was okay.

Death turned back to Maka. "You should stay for the fireworks. They're gonna be great!" he said, before walking away.

_Baby, you're a firework_

_Come on, let your colors burst_  
_Make 'em go, oh, oh, oh_  
_You're gonna leave 'em falling down_

_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

Death was right, the fireworks really were splendid. With her head on Soul's shoulder, she finally confessed._  
_

"I love you!" She blurted out, then immediately covered her mouth. She could feel Soul tense up. "It's alright if you don't feel the same-!" She was abruptly cut off by a pair of warm lips on hers.

When Soul pulled away, he stared into her eyes, and said, "I love you too, Maka."

And the two shared a sencod kiss under the bright shower the fireworks provided.

**My first songfic~ :3**

**How d'ya like it? **

**BTDubs, my brother gave me his iPod touch! :D Please review!**

**Hasta la Pasta~!**


End file.
